bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Stone
Lucy Stone ''(Malese Jow)'' is an aspiring singer who came to The Palm Woods. The first episode she appears in is Big Time Rocker. She is considered a rock star and according to the band, Big Time Rush, she's cool. When the guys see her for the first time, their faces turn into expressions of shock. James & Carlos both have crushes on her, and throughout the episode, Big Time Rocker, they compete for her heart. Eventually, she decieves them, and in the end, they are placed in the "friend zone." She appears stubborn, but she is also very outgoing. In Big Time Rocker, she calls Big Time Rush's music "cute," and says it doesn't rock. Kendall, insulted, continuously fails to convince her that Big Time Rush's music does rock. Fortunately, Lucy does become convinced when she sees the boys block traffic to perform their song, Paralyzed. Lucy appears again in Big Time Secret, and it is shown that the guys have formed a friendship with her. Throughout the episode, she helps Camille, Kendall, and Logan, for Camille and Kendall seem to be keeping a secret from Logan. Lucy also appears in Big Time Move. Towards the end of the episode, she watches Big Time Rush perform All Over Again. During the concert, she smiles and winks at Kendall (Although in Big Time Returns she claims she did not wink at Kendall). This shows that Lucy may be developing a crush on Kendall. In season 3, Lucy and Kendall might be dating. 'Relationships' 'Kendall- ' Kendall and Lucy are close friends. Their first encounter is in Big Time Rocker. In the beginning, they don't start out as friends; Kendall is offended when Lucy calls Big Time Rush's music "cute." Throughout the episode, Kendall tries proving to Lucy that Big Time Rush's music rocks. Eventually, she is convinced when she sees them performing Paralyzed and blocking traffic. Soon, a friendship is formed. In Big Time Secret, Lucy and Kendall are seen hanging out with Camille and the guys. In the episode, Lucy has to keep a secret for Kendall (and Camille). Lucy and Kendall's relationship is also acknowledged in Big Time Move. While the boys are performing All Over Again, Lucy smiles and winks at Kendall. This may be hinting that Lucy has a crush on Kendall. Another sign that she for sure has a crush on Kendall is that in the episode, "Big Time Returns" James has called dibs on Lucy and when Lucy finds out, she calls dibs on Kendall and kisses him on the cheek. At the end she claims she never winked at Kendall to both Kendall and James, and that she just had dust in her eye. Then Lucy walks away and Kendall and James face each other and Kendall looks over James shoulder and Lucy turns and winks at him. Kendall then faces James again and asks, "Is it dusty today?" and James replies, "No...?" Kendall then looks at Lucy again and she gives him a flirty smile and wave. I also believe she gives him another wink. This resulting in Kendall smiling which may be hinting that he loves her too. 'Carlos- ' In Big Time Rocker, Carlos forms a crush on Lucy. During the episode, he competes against James for her heart. Unfortunately, Lucy doesn't feel the same way, and she would much rather be friends. In the end, Carlos does agree to be friends, and he remains in the "friend zone." 'James-' In Big Time Rocker, James forms a crush on Lucy. During the episode, he competes against Carlos for her heart. Just like Carlos, Lucy also doesn't feel the same way about James. Eventually, James agrees to be friends with Lucy, and just like Carlos, he remains in the "friend zone." In Big Time Returns, James has a huge crush on Lucy! He calls "dibs" on her. James gets mad at Kendall for just talking with her and makes him run half a mile in his underwear. James still has a crush on her afterwards. 'Logan-' In the beginning, Logan seems to be the only band member who doesn't interact with Lucy. Somehow, they do become good friends. In Big Time Secret, Lucy helps Logan spy on Kendall and Camille. Logan forces her to find out what is going on between Kendall and Camille. 'Camille-' Camille and Lucy seem to be friends. It isn't shown that they talk too much, but they do hang out together. Usually when they're hanging out, the guys are with them. In Big Time Secret, Lucy keeps a secret for Camille (and Kendall) from Logan. 'Appearances' Season 2- *Big Time Rocker *Big Time Secrets *Big Time Move Season 3- *Big Time Returns 'Gallery' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Minor Characters Category:Teens